


Setting the Pace

by theskywasblue



Series: Building Blocks [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka makes the first move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Pace

It was one of those perfect days, with a bright blue sky dotted by billowy white clouds; a little cold, but not so much that one needed more than a warm scarf, some fuzzy mittens, and a thick pair of socks in their sandals to stay reasonably warm. Konoha had a lot of those kinds of days, even in early January, so it wasn't something really worth noticing – especially for Kakashi, who had better things to think about right at the moment.

Like Iruka, whose voice he could almost but not quite hear in the classroom just below him.  
Kakashi could have sat on that roof all day and just listened to the rhythm of the Chunin's voice.  
He was in a dangerous place emotionally, and he knew it. The problem was, he didn't know how to get out of it – well, actually, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to get out of it, in fact, he was pretty sure that he didn't – he was beginning to think that he would be happy just to be nothing but deliriously smitten with Iruka for the rest of his life.

Well, some sex would be nice. The fantasies were starting to get a little out of hand. Kakashi had always had a vivid fantasy life (fuelled by years of Icha Icha novels), but Iruka was just feeding into it at every possible turn with that exotic mix of commanding and compliant that he seemed to have down to a fine art. Iruka would probably lie on his back and demand it – or pin Kakashi down and beg for it…

Kakashi shuddered and bit his lip to stop his mind from running away on him. Having those types of thoughts on the roof of a school was probably a bad idea. In any case, he was supposed to be implementing "Operation ambush Iruka and drag him out for lunch", a task he'd been undertaking almost every day in the last month and a half, unless he was out of the village on a mission. He was slightly put off by the fact that Iruka more often than not refused him, on the grounds of having some work or the other to do – but he fully intended not to leave Iruka alone that day until he agreed at least to go to dinner after work.

With a deep breath to center himself Kakashi dropped from his perch on the roof to the windowsill below him. Iruka had the kids paired up to practice their hand signs, and was moving in and out between the groups offering pointers. It took several minutes for anyone to notice Kakashi crouching there – shameful possibly, but to be fair the children were very much occupied with the shape of their baby-fatted fingers, and Iruka was probably ignoring him.

A little Inuzuka girl noticed him first, and he waved at her cheerfully before helpfully demonstrating the proper formation for the dragon sign, as her pinkies were out at strange angles. Once she had gone back to her partner Kakashi reached out and opened the window – only to have a chalk brush hit him in the face.

He could have dodged it, he supposed – he had seen Iruka stalking over to the board and hefting the brush in his hand – but listening to the uproarious laughter of the children as a cloud of chalk dust swirled around his head was somehow more amusing. In fact, just for dramatic effect he rolled in through the window – making it look like an ungraceful tumble – and by the time he had wiped the chalk dust from his eyelashes the kids were in hysterics and Iruka was biting his lip to keep from laughing aloud.

The bell rang, and Iruka dismissed the little nose-wipers and came to tower over Kakashi as he was brushing the dust from his hair.

"Are you always going to interrupt my classes?"

Kakashi smiled, rising to his feet and stretching lazily, "Only as long as you're teaching them."  
He grabbed Iruka by the vest and tugged him close, causing the other man to yelp in surprise. For an instant Iruka's muscles tensed, as if he might try to perform some variety of breakaway move, but in the end he allowed himself to fall against Kakashi and draped his arms over the older man's shoulders in a loose embrace.

"You could have dodged that."

Kakashi settled his hands on the other man's hips, "I could have."

"You're insufferable," Iruka sighed, "and you're going to get me into trouble you know, people are starting to talk."

"Which people?" Kakashi asked, thinking that he had a way or two of silencing them rather quickly.

"I overheard Udon telling his mother that my – my…" Iruka trailed off for a moment, flushing that fabulously endearing shade of red, "That my _boyfriend_ keeps coming to class."

"Ah," Kakashi studied Iruka's face for a moment, trying to decide if the younger man was embarrassed on his own account, or somehow ashamed, "Well that's certainly a reason to call the whole thing off…"

"No!" Iruka gripped Kakashi's shoulders suddenly, as if worried that he would make a run for it at any minute, "I – I just don't know what the parents will say."

Kakashi was fairly certain that they wouldn't say much of anything. There was, after all, a section in Konoha law stating that village residents could do pretty much whatever they wanted with whoever they wanted – as long as the 'whatever' was done largely behind closed doors, the 'whoever' was a consenting adult, and none of it interfered with either party's ability to do their jobs.

"If I promise to do nothing to besmirch your angelic reputation will you go to lunch with me?"  
Iruka pouted – Kakashi very nearly went weak in the knees at the sight – and kissed Kakashi's masked cheek apologetically, "I have a meeting with a parent that I'm going to be late for if you don't stop grabbing my ass."

Kakashi frowned, and gave said ass a loving squeeze, "Dinner then?"

"I'll be at the mission desk until eight…but what about after? We can have takeout at my place, movies…"

Kakashi mulled the offer over for a moment. He honestly would have preferred to just stand there for the rest of the day, swaying slightly with the seemingly unconscious motion of Iruka's hips, but that didn't seem to be in the cards.

Dinner and a movie was better than nothing.

"Alright," he agreed finally, trying to sound as grieved as possible about the whole situation, "Goodbye kiss?"

Iruka laughed softly, rolling his eyes as he pulled down the mask and graced Kakashi with a slow press of lips and just the smallest slide of hot silk tongue, pulling away before Kakashi could get a chance to properly respond and making a small noise of dismay.

"I'm already late! I'll see you tonight."

And then he was gone, leaving Kakashi still fuzzy-headed from the kiss, adrift in the middle of the empty classroom.

He was in deep, but oh it was _so_ good.

***

Iruka stamped the last mission form and shuffled it into the complete pile, then leaned back in his chair and counted off in his head.

Nine; they had been on nine dates – which would make this their tenth.

Surely after ten dates it was time to take things to the next level – or at least a little closer to it.

Not to say that he wasn't enjoying things the way that they were – Kakashi was a spectacular kisser, and the cuddling was nice; he would never have pegged Kakashi as a cuddler before, but then again perhaps the instinct had evolved out of the fact that the Jonin didn't really get much physical contact with other people beyond…

Iruka quickly squelched that disturbingly morbid thought before it could gain a proper foothold in his brain and, realizing that his shift was over, began quickly gathering up his things and preparing to close the mission office.

Surely, he thought as he turned off the lights in the office and locked the door behind himself, ten dates was an important enough milestone to be celebrated with a move towards a little more _tactile contact_. It seemed reasonable enough in his mind, but to be fair his mind of late had been largely consumed with thoughts of what Kakashi would look like naked and sprawled out on freshly laundered bed sheets.

Lost in fantasy for roughly a block, Iruka very nearly walked into a light post. Several people on the street gave him strange looks.

Well, maybe that particular fantasy was going a little far – hadn't he promised himself that he wasn't going to rush into things?

No, he wasn't rushing he told himself; he was taking the next logical step. Moving forward was a good thing – in this case it was sure to be a very good thing. And anyway, he could go slowly enough that if Kakashi wasn't ready for it, he could say no – after the whole 'why haven't you kissed him yet' fiasco, Kakashi seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move anyway.

The first move…Iruka could handle that.

***

They ate curried chicken and wild rice from a little restaurant near Iruka's apartment and then settled in to watch a movie – some old samurai film that Kakashi had never heard of, but Iruka insisted was good. The man had a frankly stunning collection of movies from every genre, but samurai films seemed to be his favourite; so far, Kakashi hadn't been disappointed with any of them, even if watching movies wasn't really his thing.

Kakashi was sprawled happily on the small, well-worn couch, full of good food and nicely comfortable in his civilian clothes with his mask hanging loose around his neck. He didn't wear civvies except with Iruka, who liked to tease him about 'treating a date like a mission' if he wore his uniform. He expected Iruka to sit down beside him on the couch when the movie started, and was surprised when the younger man settled himself on the floor between his knees, back against the edge of the couch.

"Uh, Iruka?"

"Yeah?" Iruka laid his head against Kakashi's left knee, and damned if it wasn't the sweetest thing that Kakashi had ever seen.

"You want me to move over?"

"Nope," Iruka sounded terribly content, "I'm fine right here."

"Oh."

Kakashi decided that was fine – even better than fine when, about twenty minutes in to the movie Iruka slipped his fingers up under the cuff of Kakashi's pants, edged his sock down and started rubbing tiny circles around the lump of his ankle joint. Playfully, Kakashi fussed with the soft pouf of Iruka's ponytail in response. Iruka's brought a hand up – to bat his hand away, Kakashi thought at first – but instead Iruka tugged the tie out of his hair and let it fall lose around his shoulders.

"Better?"

Kakashi hesitated only an instant before combing his fingers through the silky brown curtain, "Yes, much."

Iruka had possibly the softest hair Kakashi had ever seen in his life, and as he ran his fingers through it he unleashed delicate wafts of the musky but almost fruity scent of Iruka's shampoo – and combined with the almost tickling sensation of Iruka's fingers on the tender skin of his ankle, Kakashi found his pants becoming just slightly uncomfortable.

But if he ignored it, focused only on the television, it would probably go away.

Probably.

***

They had just gotten to his favourite part of the movie – where the beautiful princess is kidnapped from under the watchful eye of the noble hero by a gang of bandits and whisked away into the forbidding night – when Iruka felt Kakashi shift slightly behind him, repositioning his weight. That alone would have meant nothing to Iruka if not for the fact that Kakashi's breath hitched for just an instant before releasing long and slow, and the fingers combing through his hair became at once more tentative and somehow more exploratory, grazing the ridge of Iruka's ear, the side of his neck, and the line of his jaw.

A chill of expectant delight ran up Iruka's spine and nestled between his shoulder blades. He took a moment to study the comforting sensation of warm, battle-roughened fingertips on his skin, to make sure that he was reading the signs right, before he pulled his legs under himself and pushed up onto his knees. Kakashi didn't react at first, probably thinking that he was getting up to use the bathroom, until Iruka turned to face him, running his hands up Kakashi's thighs to the waistband of his pants.

"Iruka what are you…" Kakashi took a sharp breath of air as Iruka's fingers found the button on the front of his pants and pulled it open, "doing?"

Iruka knew that his face was burning red, and he didn't dare look up for fear of losing his nerve as he drew Kakashi's zipper down, "Guess…"

Iruka gave the waistband a sharp tug and Kakashi said "Oh" in an almost embarrassed way as he lifted his hips so Iruka could slide the pants down just a little.

Kakashi's quickly hardening erection jerked enticingly as Iruka kissed it through its dark fabric casing as nuzzled against the heat; Kakashi whimpered very softly, barely audible, and dug strong fingers into Iruka's shoulders. Iruka pulled the last barrier away and took a moment to admire the thick, flushed organ in its nest of silver-white curls before flicking his tongue across the tip. Kakashi groaned deep in his chest, thighs trembling, and Iruka responded to the encouraging noise by licking a long stripe up his erection from root to tip before taking it into his mouth. Kakashi's cry of surprise dissolved almost instantly into a moan, "Iruka…oh gods…"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at that, which made Kakashi gasp sharply and fist a hand in his hair.

He went slowly at first, with each draw back swirling his tongue around Kakashi's tip, taking the base firmly in hand and massaging he underside with the press of his thumb, adjusting his pace as Kakashi's gasps, moans and vowel-laden utterances became needy whimpers, and barely restrained writhing. When he felt Kakashi's cock give two sharp jerks – like a staccato heartbeat – behind his teeth, Iruka drew back just enough to avoid choking on the stream of fluid that rushed into his throat, swallowing and sucking patiently until Kakashi was soft and quivering. He released Kakashi's flaccid cock, giving it one final, careful kiss, before climbing into Kakashi's lap, straddling his thighs, to study to the older man's bliss-softened face.

***

Kakashi couldn't rise out of his stupor quite enough to react to Iruka's warm weight in his lap or the gentle tug on his headband; he did, however, register somewhere in his ecstasy-laden brain Iruka asking very softly if he remove the covering from his eye, and managed to make what he hoped was an affirmative noise. Iruka very carefully drew the band off and laid it on the empty side of the couch. It was only the sharp buzz of chakra in the back of his brain as his Sharingan was bared that brought Kakashi back to his senses enough for him to look clearly at the man atop him. They were nearly nose to nose and the Chunin was studying him with an expression of vaguely amused pleasure on his face.

"I like your eyes."

"Thanks…" Kakashi mumbled dumbly, only partially registering the fact that Iruka was probably the first person that had ever said that to him, using semi-numb fingers to brush stray tendrils of long brown hair of his face, "You look pretty with your hair down."

"Don't say that…" Iruka whispered, kissing Kakashi's freshly bared temple, one finger tracing the scar over his eye, "It's embarrassing."

"No it's not," Kakashi soothed, fingers seeking out Iruka's waistband as he realized that he could feel Iruka's hard cock brushing urgently against his stomach, "I like pretty."

Iruka hummed faintly, sucking on his earlobe, "I guess that's alright then. Want some help?"

Kakashi was struggling to unravel the mystery of Iruka's button-fly jeans, it seemed insane to him that he could disarm complicated chakra traps but not get Iruka's pants off, "I'm usually not this inept…"

Iruka laughed gently at him and brushed his hands away, undoing the buttons with an ease that could only come from practice – and Kakashi's mind promptly short-circuited.

"You're not…" he swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry, "wearing underwear…"

He thanked a wide assortment of gods that he hadn't known that sooner, or he would never have made it through dinner without jumping the man.

"Well," Iruka kissed his neck and rubbed distractedly against cloth-covered abs, "I planned ahead."

Iruka shuddered atop him as Kakashi curled his fingers around the brunette's length, it pulsed against his palm in time with Iruka's heartbeat. When he ran his thumb across the fluid-moistened tip, Iruka made a soft mewling noise and bucked his hips. That was enough sign for Kakashi to tighten his grip for more friction, smearing pre-come down Iruka's length with his thumb, slipping his free hand inside Iruka's shirt and around to the small of his back where rivulets of sweat were trickling down the long track of his spine. Iruka grunted and whimpered as the thrust desperately into Kakashi's hand, brow knit together, eyes clenched shut, almost as if he were in pain.

"Iruka?" Kakashi loosened his grip and the brunette groaned sharply, "What's wrong?"

Iruka's hand fluttered down, tangling around Kakashi's, urging his fingers to wrap tight again.

"Too _good_…" he whimpered, fingers snaking back up Kakashi's arm to his shoulder, alternating feather-light touches and nearly scratching with blunted nails, "I can't…"

Kakashi laughed gently, pulling the other man closer and nuzzling his cheek, urging his hips to keep up their motions with the press of his hand against Iruka's back, "It's fine pretty baby, just come for me."

Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder to stifle his cry of release, teeth sinking into the tender junction of Kakashi's neck and shoulder as hot liquid coated Kakashi's palm and splattered his shirt.

"That's right…" Kakashi purred, running tender fingers up and down Iruka's spine as the last tremors of release rippled through the Chunin's muscles, "Just like that pretty baby…so good…"

***

Iruka lapped apologetically at the fantastically red mark his teeth had left on Kakashi's pale neck as he caught his breath, "What did you call me?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kakashi ventured, with a pipe of nervous laughter, "Pretty baby…"

Iruka frowned against Kakashi's neck, catching bits of skin with his teeth so that the Jonin shuddered underneath him as he mulled that over. Certainly not a very manly nickname, but it didn't seem _al_l bad the way Kakashi said it, with a sort of breathless adoration.

"Just…not in public."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kakashi promised.

Iruka lifted his head so they could kiss, tongues tangling in a slow caress. Kakashi tasted of curry and strong black coffee, and he could probably taste his own come behind Iruka's teeth, but didn't raise any objections.

"So what brought that on?" Kakashi asked finally, giving Iruka one of his goofy smiles.  
Iruka kissed to long scar over Kakashi's eye, "Been thinking about it for a while now."

"Ah."

They were silent for a while, touching and kissing languidly as the movie behind Iruka's back rolled into the credits.

"I ruined your shirt," Iruka chuckled finally, shivering a little as Kakashi's hands roamed across his hips. By the look and feel of things it wasn't going to take the Jonin very long to get hard again.

"I have plenty of other ones you can ruin if you like," Kakashi chuckled as Iruka wiggled under the attention, trying to decide if he could get out of his pants somehow without getting out of Kakashi's lap, "Or I could just wear the same one every time I come over."

Iruka hooked the hem of the offending shirt, pulled it up over Kakashi's head, and dropped it over the back of the couch onto the floor, "Or you could wear nothing at all."

Kakashi returned the favour and then leaned forward to suck lightly at Iruka's neck as Iruka buried one hand in a mess of wild silver hair.

"I like that idea best," Kakashi mumbled wetly.

"Oh good," Iruka traced the fingers of his free hand along the ridge of Kakashi's collarbone, feeling a small sharpness where it had been broken once, "I was hoping you would."

This wasn't rushing, Iruka decided as he set his fingers to memorizing all the sweet little peculiarities of Kakashi's body, and Kakashi seemed set to do the same for him; this was just the right pace.

-End-


End file.
